firefandomcom-20200223-history
Edmonton Fire Rescue Services
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. Fire Station 1 - 10351-96 St. (HQ) :Pump 1 (454) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201381) :Rescue 1 (721) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / SVI Fire Station 2 - 10217-107 St. :Pump 2 (469) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) :Ladder 2 '(630) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (2250/300/30F/100' rearmount tower) Fire Station 3 - 11226-76 Ave. :'Pump 3 (456) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201383) :Rescue 3 (716) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI (SN#519) :TRT (826) - 2010 International 4400 / SVI technical rescue Fire Station 4 - 10949-156 St. :Pump 4 (465) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) :Rescue 4 (717) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI (SN#569) Fire Station 5 - 10120-111 Ave. Built 2010 :Pump 5 (450) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201377 / SE 2782) :Ladder 5 (629) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/300/30fm/100' rearmount) Fire Station 6 - 8105-96 St. :Pump 6 (474) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) :Ladder 6 '(631) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (2250/300/30F/100' rearmount tower) Fire Station 7 - 5025-118 Ave. :'Pump 7 (452) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) :Ladder 7 (627) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/300/30fm/100' rearmount tower) :All-Terrain Pump 7 '(830) - 2012 Ford F450/SVI mini-pumper Fire Station 8 - 12503-128 St. :'Pump 8 (476) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pumper (2000/400/2x25F) :Tanker 8 (514) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) Fire Station 9 - 5604-50 St. :Pump 9 (470) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) :Rescue 9 (719) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI Fire Station 10 - 12735-101 St. :Pump 10 (466) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) :Ladder 10 (625) - 2008 Spartan / Smeal tower :Hazmat 1 (825) 2012 Spartan Gladiator / SVI :Hazmat 2 (821) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator / SVI (SN#524) :Hazmat 3 (824/908) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator MFD / SVI hauling a 1994 General trailer (Decontamination Unit) :Air Monitoring Unit (820) - 2005 Freightliner M2/General (SN#4188-4) Fire Station 11 - 6110-98 Ave. :Pump 11 (472) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) :Rescue 11 (723) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / SVI :Boom Trailer (906) - Unknown details. Used for containing spills on the river. Fire Station 12 - 9020-156 St. :Pump 12 (459) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1750/?) Fire Station 13 - 4035-119 St. :Pump 13 (463) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/1000/2x30F) (SN#700211) :Tanker 13 (515) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) (SN#018240) Fire Station 14 - 7312-144 Ave. :Pump 14 (462) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/1000/2x30F) (SN#701301) :Rescue 14 (718) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI Fire Station 15 - 5120-97 St. :Pump 15 (455) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) Fire Station 16 - 2904-66 St. :Pump 16 (460) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1750/?) :Ladder 16 (626) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/400/2x25A/100' tower) (SN#700290) :All-Terrain Pump 16 (829) - 2012 Ford F450/SVI mini-pumper Fire Station 17 - 15505 Castle Downs Rd. :Pump 17 (467) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) :Tanker 17 (516) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) Fire Station 18 - 13808 Victoria Trail NW :Pump 18 (449) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201376 / SE 2781) :Tanker 18 '(550) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/3000/2x25F) (SN#804170) Fire Station 19 - 6210-178 St. :'Pump 19 (471) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) :Tanker 19 (551) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/3000/2x25F) :Mobile Command (822) - 2005 Spartan Diamond / SVI (SN#523) Fire Station 20 - 2305-105 St. :Pump 20 (453) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) (SN#201380 / SE 2785) :Rescue 20 (720) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI (SN#621) Fire Station 21 - 9315-101 St. :Foam truck (235) - 2005 Ford F550 / FD shops foam carrier :Fan Trailer (936) - SuperVac SVU 50 Fire Station 22 - 10124-123 St. :Pump 22 (457) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1750/?) :Salvage 1 (823) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / SVI salvage/air supply (SN#661) Fire Station 23 - 10130-178 St. :Pump 23 (451) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) :Ladder 23 (628) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/300/30fm/100' rearmount tower) :All-Terrain Pump 23 '(828) - 2012 Ford F450/SVI mini-pumper Fire Station 24 - 131 Haddow Close NW :'Pump 24 (464) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/1000/2x30F) (SN#700311) :Ladder 24 (624) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Smeal (1500/400/2x25A/100' rearmount tower) :All-Terrain Pump 24 (827) - 2012 Ford F450/SVI mini-pumper Fire Station 25 - 8403-167th Ave. Built 2006 :Pump 25 (458) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1750/?) (SN#508111) Fire Station 26 - 2803-34th St. Built 2009 :Pump 26 (461) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/1000/2x30F) (SN#702101) :Tanker 26 (513) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) Fire Station 27 - 1203 Ellwood Rd. SW Opened September 2012 : Pump 27 (473) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) : Pump 28 (475) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/400/2x30A) (Stationed at 27 until 28 is built.) Fire Services Centre - 18603-106A Ave. :Training (430) - 1986 International S2500 / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 744) :Training (434) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :Training (468) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pumper (1500/400/2x30A) :Training (712) - 1992 International / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1346) :Training (714) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1759) :(813) - 1992 Ford E350 / ITB Mobile Mechanic (Ex Hazmat unit) :(819) - 2001 Ford F350 mechanical :(802) - 1966 GMC wrecker / plow (Former Rescue 91) (Rebuilt 1975-1986) :(Ex 37) (401) (1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly) (Returned To Edmonton In December 2010) :(Ex 39) (403) (1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly) (Returned To Edmonton In December 2010) Spare apparatus :(444) - 1994 E-One Hush / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 1397) :(445) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pumper (1750/?) (SN#201372 / SE 2769) :(446) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pumper (1750/?) :(447) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201374) :(448) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1750/?) :(443) - 1994 E-One Hush Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1379) :(442) - 1994 E-One Hush Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1378) :(438) - 1990 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#8015) :(440) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(437) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(435) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(441) - 1992 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#10420) :(509) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pumper (1500/1000/2x25F) (SN#807070) :(510) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pumper (1500/1000/2x25F) (SN#809070) :(620) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/105' rearmount) (SN#M5673, E9834-01) :(621) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rearmount) (SN#E9834-02) :(622) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal quint (1500/400/2x25A/100' tower) :(618) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1380) :(617) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1282) :(715) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI heavy rescue (SN#518) :(713) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1758) :(616) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1003) :(811) - 1990 Ford F350 / Computalog mini-pumper (port. pump/200) :(812) - 1990 Ford F350 / Computalog mini-pumper (200/200) :(817) - 1997 Ford F350/General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) :(818) - 1997 Ford F350/General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) :Parade - 1950 Bickle aerial Assignment unknown :(632) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal tower (2000/250/2x25F/100' rearmount) :(477) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pumper (2000/400/2x25F) :(722) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / SVI heavy rescue :(408) - Parade - 1971 Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T71-104) Retired apparatus :(115) - 1969 GMC Transit Coach Rehab :(424) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :(425) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T80-102) :(426) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-109) (Sold) :(427) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-108) (Sold) :(428) - 1982 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1250/?) (SN#PFT-1184) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) :(429) - 1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1250/300) (SN#PFT-1276) :(431) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 890) :(432) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 864) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) :(433) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(436) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#6586) :(439) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(501) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 441) :(502) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 443) :(503) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 440) :(504) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 442) :(505) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) :(506) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 444) :(507) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 445) :(508) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) :(601) - 1970 Lafrance aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Sold to Morinville Fire Department) :(602) - 1972 Pemfab Imperial / Pierreville aerial :(603) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(604) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(605) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :(606) - 1976 International Cargostar / King tower (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75068) :(607) - 1976 International Cargostar / King tower (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75067) :(608) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(609) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(610) - 1978 Oshkosh L1838 / Pierreville / LTI tower :(611) - 1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (SN#PFT-1117) :(612) - 1982 Pemfab / Superior/LTI quint (840/100' rearmount) (SN#SE 409) :(613) - 1984 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Last seen on outskirts of Edmonton in 2009 not seen since) :(614) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount :(615) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(619) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior/Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1398) :(623) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Smeal tower (1750/300/30A/30B/100' rearmount) (Damaged in an accident in 2009, sold) :(707) - 1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue :(709) - 1987 International S / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 867) :(710) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue :(711) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue :(801) - 1960 Mack (1050/-) Water Cannon (modified pumper) :(804) - 1972 Ford hose tender :(806) - 1973 Dodge / Jasper tanker :(807) - 1975 International Loadstar / FD shops salvage :(808) - 1978 Dodge Motor Home command :(809) - 1981 GMC 6000 / FD Shops fan unit :(810) - 1981 International S / FD Shops eductor unit :(814) - 1994 International 4700 / General hazmat :(815) - 1985 Kenworth W900 tractor :(816) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Milron Metal Fabricators salvage/air unit :1984 International S1700 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 556) (Sold to Beaverly Fire Department) :(200) - 1983 Oshkosh T6 4x4 crash tender :1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault (-/-/100') (Sold) :1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue :1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(423) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-897) :(422) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400? (SN#PFT-894) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(421) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-895) :(420) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-896) :1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T77-143) :(418) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :(417) - 1977 Kenworth 1200 / Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#T77-142) (Sold to Silver Star Mountain Volunteer Fire Department) :(416) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :1977 Walter 4x4 crash tender (?/2500) :1976 International / Edmonton Truck Body heavy rescue (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(414) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(413) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(412) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(411) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T72-130) :(410) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(409) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T71-110) (Sold to Vonda Fire Department) :(407) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(406) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(405) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :1971 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(404) - 1970 Lafrance pumper :1970 International L / Nordic Fireboss crash tender :1967 International / Lafrance aerial (-/-/100') (SN#N67-8183) :1963 King Seagrave KS 806-KB pumper (1050/?) :1963 International VCO190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#62093) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom aerial (-/-/100') (SN#M-1195) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom pumper (1050/?) (SN#M9200) :1956 International / Lafrance pumper (625/?) (SN#B-2171) :1956 International R196 / King pumper (840/?) (SN#5612) :1948 Lafrance 712-PEO pumper (SN#9002) Future plans *A new fire station has been proposed for the corner of 26 Ave. SW and 22 Ave. SW in the Heritage Valley Town Centre neighbourhood. Public rezoning meetings were held in September 2010. External links *Edmonton Fire Rescue Services *Edmonton Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 209) Category:Alberta Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus